<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Start of Something New by JazzyTheGryffindor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587585">The Start of Something New</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzyTheGryffindor/pseuds/JazzyTheGryffindor'>JazzyTheGryffindor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#Draco Malfoy, #Drarry, #harry potter - Freeform, Big Gay Love Story, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Draco Malfoy Loves Harry Potter, Drarry, Facebook: DRARRY : Fanfiction and Fanart, Gay, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Harry Potter, Gay Male Character, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter Loves Draco Malfoy, High School Musical References, Hogwarts, Love, M/M, Musicals, One Shot, Post-Hogwarts, Singing, Start of Something New, loving</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzyTheGryffindor/pseuds/JazzyTheGryffindor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you like Musicals? You know... like High School Musical, AVPM (A Very Potter Musical), Annie, Hamlet, Wicked, The Wizard of Oz, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. You've got to know all those, right? I hope you do because I may not have created an actual musical like them but instead, I have created a Fanfiction musical with DRARRY in it. Sit back, relax, and enjoy reading this adorable fluffy fanfiction that I've been working on.<br/>♪('▽｀) </p><p>Hear my soul speak: The very instant that I saw you, did my heart fly to your service. - William Shakespeare</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Talking about boys. I know, weird right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hello readers! I'm Jazzy, if you didn't know already. Welcome to the story: Start to something new. If you haven't guessed already by the title, there will be some singing later on in the chapter. ♪(^∇^*) There's a bit of mature language in this story. No smut, though.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was at 12 Grimmauld place with Hermione and Ron. It was hard being back here without Sirius. Everything reminded him of Sirius. It was like he never left, never went through the veil. He pushed that depressing thought away as he remembered how much he had suffered. He had even thought of harming himself to numb him from the emotional pain, but Hermione and Ron thankfully helped him through that state.</p><p>He loved his two best friends so much; they were literally like brother and sister to him. Even if Ron wasn't the one who normally would give hugs, Hermione was, and he loved her cuddly hugs. They were nice, much like Mrs Weasley's hugs. It was like having another mother, but one his own age. He would die for those two, even if their loving nature was... disgustingly cute. It was just love between those two, and Harry just felt like he was a third wheel. Even though he used to have Ginny as a girlfriend, he still felt incomplete. He felt as if something was missing in his life.</p><p>Harry just wanted a place to stay, that's why he was at Grimmauld place, especially after breaking up with Ginny. It was just too hard, he had to get away. Ron hadn't even talked to him in over a month, but Harry didn't mind, he knew about the consequences. It's just bad luck having your best mate ignore you because you broke their little sisters' heart. But Harry never really liked Ginny in the lovey-dovey kind of way. Not like how Ron ogles over Hermione. That was just something real, it was true love. Ginny was just too much of a sister to Harry and he realized he was only dating her because he wanted to be a part of their family. But he didn't need to date her to be a part of this amazing family, he was already loved by them so what else could he get from them? Besides, it was like he was dating Ron, Ginny was just a female version of Ron but with breasts.</p><p>Harry sat on the dark lounge chair in 12 Grimmauld place. He could tell Ron was looking at him like looks could kill and Hermione just didn't know what to do in this situation.</p><p>"I can't believe you, Harry," Ron said disappointingly, his chin dipping to his chest. "You broke her heart."</p><p>"I said I was sorry, Ron!" Harry said seriously. Why couldn't his best mate just take the apology? Hermione sighed, she didn't want to come in between her boyfriend and best friend.</p><p>"I just..." Ron trailed off. He just couldn't be mad at Harry even though he knew he should.</p><p>"You just...?" Harry repeated his best mates' words. "What is it, Ron? Spit it out!"</p><p>And then Ron walked out of the room, leaving Harry alone in the loungeroom and Hermione followed him out.</p><p>Harry ran his hand through his hair and laid back down on the couch with a sigh. This was just...hard. He wanted to come out to his best friends but doesn't know how. How could he tell Ron that he never liked Ginny? That he was gay. Would Hermione and Ron accept him. But come on, they fought threw a war together. A literal war with an evil creep of a wizard.</p><p>Harry realized since his fifth year that he didn't want a girl at all. He wanted a guy in his life. A loving, handsome, funny, sweet guy. Girl lips were just so small and boring for him. And back in his fifth year, after playing a muggle game of 'Spin the bottle', he was chosen to kiss Dean Thomas. He remembered how nervous he was when the guy actually leaned forward to kiss him. He remembered how hot his face felt as Dean's face neared his own. But as he felt the other man's lips on his own, he felt something that Cho and Ginny couldn't make him feel. It was sort of a homey feeling, it felt natural. So very natural that when Dean deepened the kiss, he just melted into the loving embrace even if he didn't feel anything for his fellow Gryffindor. But just remembering how exciting and passionate the kiss had told him that what he wants in his life is a guy.</p><p>But Harry couldn't have Dean as he and Seamus had been a thing for years, even since his 5th year. Well, it wasn't until after Dean kissed Harry that Seamus became jealous and after the kiss. He remembered how the Irish boy crawled over to Dean and kissed him in front of everyone. It was quite amusing to Harry, watching two guys kiss. He wanted what Dean and Seamus had but he just hadn't been exploring for that guy... yet.</p><p>"I'm gay..." Harry blurted out to them. He was in his bedroom. He felt his face redden and panic creep inside him, so he looked down at the floor. He wondered how Ron and Hermione would react now that he'd come out to them.</p><p>"Oh, we know," Hermione said with a proud smile. After all, she is the brightest and smartest witch of her age.</p><p>Harry looked up at her, "You know?"</p><p>Hermione nodded. She knew of Harry's sexuality and wanted to help her best friend. She gave him a knowing smile. "We're going to a bar, Harry."</p><p>"A bar?" Ron asked curiously with furrowed brows.</p><p>Hermione glared at her boyfriend for disturbing her. "Yes, a bar." She looked back at her best friend seriously. "This Sunday evening at five o'clock. Be ready! And wear something appropriate!"</p><p>Harry gave her a nod. He'll be going to a bar, again. He rarely goes unless he wants a drink. Well, perhaps he could meet a couple of men there. But he just doesn't know what type of men he likes.</p><p>Hermione seemed to be able to read Harry's mind and smirked. "Blonde, tall, handsome..."</p><p>Ron narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend and his face reddened. "Who the hell are you talking about?"</p><p>Hermione chuckled at her jealous boyfriend and kissed his cheek. "I'm naming what Harry likes in men." She looked at Harry with a soft smile, "Isn't that right, Harry?"</p><p>Harry just smiled and bit his lip. He does believe tall blonde males are just... hot and handsome as fuck. Who doesn't? They're sort of like angels, pure and beautiful...</p><p>"Is Harry Potter thinking about a certain boy?" Hermione asked mockingly. She giggled as Harry's cheeks began to redden.</p><p>"I don't know..." Harry said with a little shrug. He really didn't know any blonde males. Well, that's what he thought. "I don't know a lot of blondes. Why?" He asked her. "Do you know some I could...err...get to know?"</p><p>"I might know one or two..." Hermione said sweetly.</p><p>"Names?" Harry asked almost eagerly. He wondered what males Hermione knew that were blonde, handsome, and hopefully available.</p><p>"There's Malfoy," Ron said with repulsion as he mentioned the name. "He's blonde...ish."</p><p>"More like whitish blonde," Harry corrected him smugly. He hasn't seen Malfoy since last year after graduating from Hogwarts. He remembered Malfoy's trial and pleading him not guilty, which he was. The Slytherin never did anything quite... bad. He understands Malfoy would have gone through a lot when having a nose-less man and a giant snake living in your house. It gave him the shivers wondering how Malfoy put up with all that.</p><p>Hermione smiled at her best friend as she noticed he was deep in thought. She was so proud as Harry came out to her and Ron. She actually knew Harry was gay for a while. It was pretty obvious to see. Especially since Harry's sixth year when stalking Malfoy for who knows how long. She had to literally force the information out of Ron, which didn't take long at all. And then there was third year when Malfoy approached Harry in Care of Magical Creatures... she remembered how red her best friend's face had become. In fact, Harry's face had always turned a slight red colour when Malfoy was nearby. It was quite sweet to be honest.</p><p>"I'm still pissed at you, mate," Ron said earnestly. He jumped slightly as Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.</p><p>"You know, Harry..." Hermione started. Harry looked at her. "It's okay if you like him," she finished with a warm smile.</p><p>Harry burst out into laughter. "Me? Liking Malfoy?" He couldn't stop laughing even if his face was reddening more. How could he like such a git?</p><p>Hermione sighed at her best friend and looked at Ron for help. Ron got the sign she needed and nodded. "Mate, it really is okay. I even admit that Zabini is quite good looking."</p><p>Harry stopped laughing and looked at his two best friends who stared right back at him.</p><p>Hermione giggled at her boyfriend in admitting that information. "And I do believe Ms Pansy Parkinson is quite... hot. No offense, Ron."</p><p>"Non-taken, 'Mione," Ron said with a smile. He looked at his best mate. "So, you do like him... don't you? I mean... I could go on and on about how obsessed you were over him in our sixth year..."</p><p>"Ron, please don't go there," Harry said with disappointment and collapsed backwards on his bed with a slow sigh. "I just wanted to make sure he wasn't-"</p><p>"-Up to something?" Hermione and Ron finished together.</p><p>"Mm-hmm," Hermione teased. Honestly, she feels – no - she knows Harry is head-over-heels for Malfoy as he's always wondering where the blonde Slytherin is at. "You sure about that, Harry?" Harry's cheeks and neck only darkened with a blush as he sat up.</p><p>"Honestly, mate. Just say it. Neither one of us will be mad at you."</p><p>Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I really don't know, guys... I mean, he's quite..."</p><p>"Yes?" Hermione asked eagerly and leaned forward. She really wanted to hear what her best friend had to say about their classmate.</p><p>"Handsome," Harry started with that same blush on his face. He pictured the blonde Slytherin walking through the corridors of Hogwarts with his head held high with pride and billowing robes behind him. He remembered being up close to the blonde Slytherin wizard in Malfoy Manor... Those silver eyes staring at him in disbelief. He actually thought the git would tell the Death Eaters that it was Harry Potter that they captured. But as Malfoy lied to their faces, well, something inside him warmed up and he felt almost compassionate to the Slytherin. "Pretty eyes... So very silver... Very pretty..."</p><p>Hermione giggled and whispered to Ron as Harry kept blabbering about their classmate, "He's lovestruck."</p><p>Harry continued as he was still thinking back to Malfoy Manor, "Soft looking whitish blonde hair... I could just run my hands through it endlessly." He recalled his heart fluttering in his chest when Malfoy was so close to his face. It was almost like he could just lean in and... kiss the blonde. He could even see the slight light blue in the Slytherin's eyes, and he knew the blue had to be from Narcissa Malfoy.</p><p>Ron smirked at his best mate who looked like he was in a dreamy state and whispered back, "I definitely think he's lovestruck too."</p><p>Harry kept blabbering on about the Slytherin, "Lips that look so soft to the touch, to kiss... Beautiful pale skin..." He remembered watching the Slytherin in his sixth year. That arse that moved so elegantly in those pants. Merlin. He felt an erection start at the thought of the blonde's arse. "The tightest ass..."</p><p>Ron had to stop his best mate there. He did NOT want to hear about Malfoy's ass. He held his hand up for silence. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! I don't want to hear anything about Malfoy's ass. Nobody does..."</p><p>Hermione chuckled silently. "Ron's right, Harry. You need to... stop. We already know of your undying love for Draco Malfoy."</p><p>Harry just smiled at the two. That smile turned into a mischief one as he said, "You know... Malfoy's ass-"</p><p>"NOPE!" And Ron ran out of the bedroom. Hermione laughed and followed after him out of the room.</p><p>Harry smirked and collapsed backwards onto his bed again. Silver eyes had entered his mind and he just couldn't get rid of them. Thanks a lot, Ron, and Hermione.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An interesting meeting with "David Tennant"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was down in the kitchen of Grimmauld place that Friday reading the Quibbler with a mug of warm apricot tea in his hand. Thanks to Ron and Hermione, he just couldn't get the thought of Malfoy out of his head. He just couldn't. It's like the Slytherin was glued inside his head. But from Tuesday as he came out to Ron and Hermione, he's really been thinking hard about this sudden feeling about Malfoy. He's always had that feeling when Malfoy was around, and it bloody annoyed him to his core. The warm and fuzzy feeling inside his body whenever he sees the blonde or whenever he looks over at the blonde and catches him looking at himself. Merlin. And to add to that feeling, he remembered the first time he actually met Malfoy with Ron. Those silvery eyes... Geeze. He remembered the little glimmer in the git's eyes as he stared into those pools of silver. He had to admit, it was actually very pretty.</p><p>As much as he hated the insufferable git, he really did believe he was quite handsome. Who wouldn't? That gorgeous blonde hair that seems to never stick out of place, even when playing Quidditch. Those sharp cheek and jawbones that looks so darn kissable. Harry had the sudden thought of kissing the blonde's cheeks, and even on the mouth. He wondered what it'd be like.</p><p>He shook his head; he shouldn't be thinking this. He's probably already married to some pure-blooded witch with a kid. Another kid named after a constellation. But naming a kid after a constellation sounded pretty... interesting. Imagine naming a girl Aries and she's actually born in between the months of March 20th and April 19th. That would definitely be something.</p><p>"Morning, Harry," Hermione said with a tired smile as she stole Harry's mug of tea and took a sip. </p><p>Harry glared at her. That was his tea. Nobody else's. How does he even survive with this girl? He blames it on Ron. But then the Floo in the lounge room erupted in green flames and George Weasley walked out of it with a smile. Or what Harry could tell was a forced smile. He felt terrible for George, having to lose a twin to death. He knew how much those two got along. It seems like they're best friend at times, or even married. Hell. He remembered those two pretending to get married at Fleur and Bill's wedding. It was hilarious. He and Ron had a crack up afterwards from how funny those two were.</p><p>George walked up to the two and gave both Gryffindor's his best smile he possibly could. "Morning, my dearest siblings who aren't blood related."</p><p>"Good morning, George," Hermione said with a yawn.</p><p>Harry smiled at him. "Morning, George." He tried not to call the twin less man 'Georgie' as he knew Fred used to call him that all the time and he just doesn't want to trigger the man. When staring into those brown eyes of George's, he could see something very concerning. Those eyes looked quite... empty. It was like the man wasn't alive. Oh, he hoped he wasn't seeing a ghost.</p><p>"How was your week?" George asked as he stared into the cup of Tea Hermione had. He frowned as he saw himself, just himself.</p><p>"Hey," Harry said softly and placed a hand softly on George's shoulder. He could see the numbness in George's eyes, it was dearly concerning. "You alright?"</p><p>George just nodded. "I'm fine, truly!" Harry didn't know if he should believe the Weasley brother or not. The death of Fred had really hit George hard across the chest. He could see how hurt the older boy was, how depressed he looked. He just hoped George had a way of coping with Fred's murder that wasn't anything concerning.</p><p>Harry just nodded but kept the hand on George's shoulder for comfort. Merlin. Everyone missed Fred Dearly. George would always go visit Fred's grave once a week. Sometimes it took minutes and sometimes hours.</p><p>"Well, if you need someone to talk to, you have me," he said softly, squeezing the older boy's shoulder. But he knew George needed more than just a shoulder squeeze, so he slowly wrapped his arms around the boy and hugged him loosely.</p><p>"All of us," Hermione corrected her best friend. "You have all of us to talk to if needed."</p><p>"Thanks," George said sadly and blinked back a few tears. He was glad he had such a great family.</p><p>Harry let go of the hug slowly and stared into dull brown eyes and those brown eyes stared right back into his green ones. The next thing Harry knew, George was leaning in. Harry wanted to stop the kiss as he didn't feel anything romantic for this Weasley brother – even though he knew George is kind of hot – but let himself be kissed. He still felt that very homey and natural feeling when kissing George. It was slow and Harry thinks it is supposed to be loving but couldn't tell. It was like kissing a brother – which he doesn't have – except for the Weasleys.</p><p>The kiss felt like it went on for long minutes, but Harry doesn't mind. The kiss was warm and delightful. Much better than kissing girls as their lips are... almost slimy and too small. And then he leaned out as he was running out of air quite quickly. He stared back into brown eyes and smiled when feeling George's kiss still lingering on his lips.</p><p>"Well, that was definitely something interesting to watch," Hermione said, she sounded quite surprised and amused at the scene she saw.</p><p>Harry was kind of at a loss of words. He opened his mouth but shut it as he just didn't know what to say. It took a few seconds for Harry to be able to talk again. "I... Yup... I'm gay."</p><p>Hermione chuckled with a hand over her stomach. "We know, Harry."</p><p>George forced a smile at the younger Gryffindor boy. "I'm sorry, Harry. That..." He hesitated and frowned a little, "I just wanted to let you know that... Fred... he kind of had a thing for you since the third year." Hermione and Harry looked at him in shock as he just said Fred's first name when that's a very rare occurrence for them.</p><p>"Oh?" Harry said. He didn't know about that... "I... um... I don't know what to say... That's very new to hear."</p><p>"It's alright, Harry," George said with that fake smile again. "Anyway, I'm here because mum wants to talk to Ron. I have no clue what about so, sorry..."</p><p>"I'll tell Ron," Hermione said and turned to leave the room. That just left Harry and George alone. </p><p>"So, Harry..." George started. "Got any blokes on your mind?"</p><p>Harry smiled and looked at the ground. "Well, I'm into blonde guys..."</p><p>George gave a small nod. "Any type of blonde guy you're into?"</p><p>"Tall, handsome, sweet, wouldn't care that I'm the great Harry Potter."</p><p>George rose an eyebrow at him and said, "You know... That awfully sounds a lot like Draco Malfoy." He leaned a little closer, "There something you're not telling us?" Then he frowned at the word he used. The 'us' just made him remember Fred.</p><p>Harry frowned at the brother and hugged him. Lord knows he really needs it. "Actually... there is. I think I've been crushing on Malfoy for years now and I just didn't realize my feelings until now."</p><p>"When do you think you started developing the crush on him, without knowing what it was?" George asked curiously while blinking back tears.</p><p>"I think... the third year?" Harry sounded unsure. "I mean, did you see how he transformed over the summer? From this little rich snob to... this incredibly hot handsome little ferret."</p><p>George chuckled at the animal term and remembered Malfoy had something to do with turning into a ferret by Alastair Moody. "Merlin... when was the last time I saw the little snob?"</p><p>"I remember seeing him in graduation last year," Harry said. "That hair... I just wanted to run my hands through it." George raised an eyebrow. "And oh my, those lips that just look so kissable... And my, that arse I-"</p><p>George leaned out of the hug with a smirk. "O-Okay..." he said awkwardly. "I don't need to hear any more of that, Harry." Harry just sighed and looked to the floor. George continued, "Well, I'm heading back to the shop. Some of the stuff Fred and I brought before the war should be delivered to the shop any minute now."</p><p>"Alright," Harry said with a nod. He too was pondering if he should head out. "I'm thinking of going for a morning stroll just for an hour or two."</p><p>"Have fun then, Harry," George said as he walked backwards to the Floo behind him. with one last smile, which faltered as he turned around, he disappeared in the green flames of the Floo.</p><p>And then Harry was left alone in the kitchen. He sighed; he was really worried about George and how he deals with Fred's death. But right now, he needed that morning walk in the park.</p><p>When walking down the steps of 12 Grimmauld Place and heading down the road to the large park that goes on for kilometres, the fresh morning air filled his nostrils as well as the smell of someone's warm log fire. Such beautiful scents. But the most captivating scents he's ever smelt was the smell of the Amortentia back in his sixth year. He did smell something flowery, at first, but it was only faint and when looking across the Potion's room at Draco, the smell changed, and it overwhelmed his senses and flooded the entire room with that delicious scent. Citrus, apples, and Vanilla. He remembers lying to Ron about what he smelt as he just didn't know how his best mate would react when he found out that Harry's preference was men.</p><p>To this day, he still doesn't know what man that's his heart's desire smells like Citrus, apples and Vanilla. Obviously, Hermione had told Ron that she smelt Ron in the Potion, but he doesn't know if Ron had told her of what he smelt. Ron actually never told Harry what he smelt, so that made him curious to what he did smell. But Harry knew Hermione's shampoo smelt of watermelon. So, he guessed Ron could smell that.</p><p>Finally, after walking a few more miles, passing jogger's, children with parents and a few undeniably attractive men, he made it to the park.</p><p>There were dogs running freely in the distance, kids on the playground, a few people sitting on park benches watching their kids play, more joggers and people just casually walking around the park.</p><p>He headed over to the park gym equipment pull up bars and decided to just do a couple pull ups just for fun. But little did Harry know; he was being watched.</p><p>Draco Malfoy, sitting on the park bench with his best friend, Pansy Parkinson, was just watching Pansy's godson, Nick, playing on the park with a few kids. But the thing that caught Draco's eye was the handsome bloke wandering into the park. But nobody could recognize that messy black hair, green eyes that shine like emeralds and round spectacles that are so out of style. He couldn't believe it. "Is that Potter?" he asked while crossing his arms over his chest to observe.</p><p>"Whose Harry?" asked Nick who came running up to the two adults with a smile. He poked Draco on the arm with a playful smile, "Is he your boyfriend?"</p><p>Draco could only laugh at Nick. He remembered telling Nick about LGBTQ+ a year ago, even if he was four. Nick took it extremely well, even when Draco came out to him as being gay.</p><p>Pansy laughed and opened her arms for a hug. She smiled as the little boy came running into her arms. "Yes, you little squirt. He's Draco's boyfriend so go and say hi to him."</p><p>"Alright! Wheeee!" and off went Nick, running towards the man at the Gym equipment with his arms waving in the air.</p><p>Draco glared at Pansy, his so-called best friend, who just lied to her godson. "I hate you, Pans..."</p><p>Pansy only smiled at him and shook her head. "No, you love me. I know you do."</p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, but he looked up at Nick running off towards Potter doing... pull ups. And damn, he liked what he was seeing. The bloke was fit, really fit. Does Potter work out, he wondered. But then he realized he just can't let this child run off to the other side of the park. With one last glare at Pansy, who smirked at him, he walked off after the little boy.</p><p>"Hello," said a little soft voice and a giggle.</p><p>Harry, startled, looked down at the little boy with black hair and dropped down from the pull up bar. He crouched down to eye-level with the boy and smiled. "Hello to you too. Who might you be and where are your parents?"</p><p>"I'm Nick," said Nick, his brown eyes sparkled and gleamed with excitement. "Your boyfriend is over with my godmother."</p><p>"Boyfriend?" repeated Harry with a smile. He chuckled. What boyfriend? He's never dated a guy before, but he'd like to. Just... a bloke his own age or higher/lower by three years.</p><p>"Yeah! Boyfriend!" Nick said with another giggle.</p><p>"Alright, that's enough cheek from you, Nick," said a recognizable voice.</p><p>Harry looked up at the other man in surprise. His heart started thumping loudly in his chest and he felt some kind of fluttery butterfly sensation in his stomach. Even if his stomach was filled with butterflies, it felt empty. That perfect blonde hair, stunningly silver eyes, pale skin, and that... smile? Now that's something Harry's never seen a lot of, but it's truly, undeniably pretty. It just couldn't be... It just couldn't...</p><p>"D-Draco?" he asked in disbelief.</p><p>Draco swallowed; he could feel his own heart hammering in his chest. He simply shook his head. "No. I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong guy." Harry blinked. "My names..." he looked around the park, trying to find a name that just appears... Then he spotted one on a poster. He looked back at the dark-haired boy with breathtakingly emerald green eyes, "David Tennant."</p><p>Harry blinked again. Then he burst into laughter. David Tennant? Surely Draco could do better at giving himself a fake name than David Tennant, the guy who plays Doctor Who. The legendary first Doctor from the incredible tv series of Doctor Who.</p><p>Draco narrowed his eyes at Potter, who still continued to laugh. But that laughter was such a beautiful type of laughter, he'd love to hear it every day. What was he thinking though? He grabbed Nick by the waist and placed him on his waist with a little bit of struggle. The kid was getting taller every day, he swore on it.</p><p>"Well, it was good meeting you... uhm...?" Draco still "doesn't know" who this man is. Well, he's acting like he doesn't know.</p><p>"Harry," Harry said with a smile. He wiped back a tear of joy from the name Draco had given himself. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."</p><p>"Wait..." said Nick, rubbing at his eyebrows in confusion. "Since you just met now... does this mean you're not boyfriends?"</p><p>Harry looked at the younger boy, and then to Draco and smiled. "No," he said to Nick. "Not boyfriends... Where in Merlin's name did you think that anyway?"</p><p>"My godmother, pansy," said Nick.</p><p>Draco stood aside with Nick still on his waist so Harry could see his so-called best friend.</p><p>Pansy waved at Harry and Draco. Draco rolled his eyes at her knowing this woman can be a heap at times.</p><p>Harry gave Pansy Parkinson, who he hasn't seen since graduation, a smile. It was great seeing people from school after a while.</p><p>"Well, Nick and I must get back to that ungrateful woman," Draco said while already starting to walk back. "Bye!"</p><p>"Goodbye David Tennant," Harry said mockingly. He'll never forget this morning at all. And as Malfoy walked away, he just couldn't take his eyes off that tight arse moving so finely in those black jeans. He didn't care that he was staring at the other man's arse, it was just so mesmerizing... The way it moves... No! Stop, Harry, he thought to himself. He decided to continue his work out on the gym equipment for a few minutes.</p><p>"You. Little. Brat!" Draco spelled out to his best friend with an angry glare. He tried not to use swear words in front of Nick. He let Nick run back to the play equipment. "That was utterly humiliating! I addressed myself as David Tennant in front of him! I feel like an idiot..."</p><p>Pansy just laughed joyfully with a hand on her stomach. "Oh, Draco," she said, wiping a pretend tear of joy away from her eyes. "You are utterly welcome. So, what else happened that I need to know?"</p><p>Draco continued to glare at her for a while, but then looked down at the spiky grass. "I mainly humiliated myself, that's pretty much it. It wasn't a very long conversation and he cracked up as I introduced my fake name."</p><p>"Who wouldn't?" Pansy said back with a smirk. "You do know who David Tennant is, don't you?"</p><p>Draco shrugged. He only saw the name on a poster. "Nope. Never heard of him." He hesitated and looked at her curiously, "Have you?"</p><p>"I've been hanging around with Hermione since out eighth year, Draco," Pansy said, she twirled a lock of hair around her finger. "You must have seen me with her at times during the year. We have movie and tv show nights once a week. You should come over one time because Harry's always there with us."</p><p>"When were you first introduced to muggle items by her?" Draco asked, his eyebrow raising slightly. "And I haven't seen her come by once this year. Where do you have these movie nights?"</p><p>"At Harry's place," Pansy said, still distracted by her hair. "And Hermione, after graduation, let me come over for a night and she introduced me to the television. It's a strange thing. Rectangular...looking box."</p><p>Draco just looked at her, confused. A strange rectangular box called a television. What in Merlin's name is that?! "Alright," he said. "I may as well adhere you guys at some time for the duration of the week."</p><p>"Great!" said Pansy, smiling brightly. "I'll tell Hermione whenever I see her again. She did say she, a couple of days ago, that she was going to a muggle bar with Ron and Harry. Why don't you come along too? It'd be great! You and Harry can chat, mingle, you know..."</p><p>Draco just raised an eyebrow at her. "'You know'? Pansy... if you're suggesting that Potter and I-."</p><p>Pansy laughed again and Draco wondered if she had drunk before coming to the park. Knowing his best friend, that's probably what happened.</p><p>"Draco, I didn't mean that but...you can do that with him if you want," Pansy said a little hastily with a smirk. "I won't stop you. I was just adding onto what you and Harry could do, to get to know each other a little more."</p><p>Draco crossed his arms over his chest. He admits, shagging Potter sounds intriguing. But was Potter gay? That's what he'd like to know. The last person he saw Potter with was that Weaselette girl. Weasel's little sister, whatever her name was. He himself was gay. Never had in interest in girls ever. It was always guys, but since he was scared his father might have found out, he kept a low profile. Earnie McMillian, even if he is a Hufflepuff, is a fairly handsome bloke. But then Oliver Wood, even if he's five years older than him, is so hot. So hot he was sure he'd be getting the Witches, but the bloke actually started dating that Nerdy Weasel. Percy Weasley. He's seen those two snogging in the Ministry during lunch breaks at times. It's cute. He himself has dated a few guys secretly after Hogwarts. Well, it was more like free blowjobs in the toilets every now and then.</p><p>"What?" Pansy asked innocently. "You and Harry have so much chemistry even since school and you just can't see it!"</p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, yet again wondering why he's friends with this witch. "Tell me again why I'm even friends with you again?"</p><p>Pansy just grinned at him. "So, are you up for the bar then?"</p><p>Draco looked to the ground, thinking about this option. He's been to plenty of bars, wizarding bars. Just not any muggle ones. "Didn't you say it was a muggle bar?" Pansy nodded. He would actually like to try out this muggle bar and see how various it is from the wizarding ones. "Sure," he said, nodding as he began to think about this muggle bar.</p><p>"Brilliant!"</p><p>*****</p><p>After that nice workout in the park, and an unusual meeting with Draco, Harry decided to head to Diagon Alley for a few minutes. He wanted to see how George was doing, with the shop and how he's dealing with the grief.</p><p>Entering inside Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, Harry saw George on a wooden ladder reaching high onto a shelf above him. But what Harry could see, that looked so familiar to him, were the red fresh cuts on George's arms. He frowned. So, he was correct about one thing. George was suffering terribly from the loss of Fred.</p><p>He pondered, if he brewed a Polyjuice potion and took one of George's hairs, would it make the situation with George worse or... No, he just wouldn't do something like that to George. He knows the bloke would hate him if he did so.</p><p>Merlin, he could just picture it already. The question was would George even see the difference between him and Fred? Is there some sort of spot on Fred's skin that only George would know of? He flicked those thoughts aside and approached George with a little, friendly smile. "Hello, George."</p><p>George turned his head around and gave Harry a smile. But Harry could see beyond the mask, as he now knows about the particular mask George's wearing every day.</p><p>"Hello, Harry-kins," said George. "How can I help you on this fine evening?"</p><p>"I just want to talk to you about a few things I've found...worrisome," Harry said, taking his eyes off George's scarred arm to look into his brown eyes.</p><p>"Oh." George stepped down the ladder, currently feeling a little awkward so he rubbed at his sleeves. "Whatever and whomever about?"</p><p>"You, George," said Harry clearly.</p><p>George took a step back, clearly a little panicked as he continued rubbing at his sleeves. He was looking for a way out of this conversation because he couldn't leave the shop. He could but he just wouldn't. "There's nothing to worry about, Harry," he said in a flat, emotionless voice.</p><p>Harry raised an eyebrow, not believing this at all. How could he help this other wizard? He knows when Hermione and Ron found him, a couple of years ago, locked in the bathroom, sobbing while slicing the cold blade across his wrist, they ran into the bathroom, threw the blade across the room and immediately hugged him and whispered words of comfort. God. That was a hard time.</p><p>Harry noticed how panicked George looked, his eyes continuously looking from one spot then to the next at a rapid pace. Harry closed the distance between them in a comforting hug, rubbing soothing circles around the taller bloke's back while George began to sob. This Weasley brother was broken, immensely broken and would need a professional to help him.</p><p>"George, you do know you are loved, right?"</p><p>George nodded in the hug, knowing he was loved by his family.</p><p>"Your brothers, sister, parents, Hermione and I are all here for you," Harry assured him softly. "You can talk to any of us about your grief, George. You're not alone. I still miss Fred, same as your family." He paused, trying to remember what McGonagall once told him in a therapy session. "Go where the joy is, George. Surround yourself with love, family members and friends. Don't let the addictions take you on. Self-harm is one of the worst addictions with suffering from depression. I know because when Cedric Diggory died, I blamed myself for it. What's worse was when Sirius died, I felt so alone and fell into a deep depression. I used self-harm as a coping mechanism with my grief."</p><p>"Harry," said George, his voice was still emotionless. "I didn't know. You could have come to me and ... Fred"</p><p>"I know, George. I know," Harry repeated with a sigh. They were still hugging, but that was because Harry didn't want to let go as the fear of what George could try next only made him tighten his grip on the older wizard. "Life is like a train journey." He remembered something on the Discovery channel back at the Dursley's when he was around fifteen, some dude was talking about depression. "People get on and off at different stations. When dealing with grief, all we really can do is move on."</p><p>"How can you think that I can move on, Harry," asked George, who sounded a little irritated at Harry's words. "I can't forget my twin! He's a part of me."</p><p>"When I said, 'moving on' I don't actually mean you have to forget about George," said Harry, his eyebrows gathered in together. "He will always be in your memories, George, and that's a really good thing. You should cherish those memories since they're the only ones you have left of him. Tell me how you deal with your grief, George. Besides...cutting."</p><p>"I...um..." George took a pause and exhaled slowly; Harry knew how hard it was for George to talk about this. "I-" George flushed, not really proud of how else he copes with his grief. "Sex, Harry. I deal with it all with sex."</p><p>"Oh," Harry said. He didn't think about that. But he knows sex can become addicting when suffering from depression. He himself hasn't had sex with anybody, he has come close to it with Ginny, but it wasn't actual sex. Ginny had just come out of the shower, the towel still wrapped around her until she took it off when standing in front of her mirror. He remembers he didn't feel excited or anything when seeing her nude body. But he honestly just didn't like the shape of woman's bodies and what they have. He liked men. Only months ago, he had his dick sucked by a muggle and it was just ... beautiful. When masturbating, he can't even get to that level of pleasure. The taste of spunk, so exciting, delicious, and almost addicting.</p><p>"It's embarrassing to admit, but sex is kind of...addicting," said George, his flush only reddened a little more.</p><p>Harry smiled and nodded in the hug, until finally, he let the other man go. "I know," he said and patted the other bloke on his shoulders. "Why don't I set up a therapy appointment at St Mungo's for you? We want you to get better, George. Bottling all your emotions up is dreadful for you and it only will make things worse."</p><p>George shook his head. Anywhere but St Mungo's, where his twin's body had lied for a couple of days in the morgue, dead and unresponsive.</p><p>"Alright," said Harry, sighing as he didn't know of any other ways. Unless... "How about I take you to a muggle therapy session? You only have to tell them about your depression and if they ask how Fred died, say by a gun shooting."</p><p>"What's a shooting, Harry?" asked George, his head tilted to the side a little. "And a gun?"</p><p>Right, thought Harry. George doesn't know about these muggle inventions. But he thanks the lord that he doesn't, especially with how exactly he could use a gun. "Err...a gun is like a wand, but it is not used for magic. It has a little metal thing inside it called a bullet, and if you pull the trigger to the gun, it can shoot and hit a target from miles away." He didn't want to go into any further details than that. Besides, where could George find a gun anyway? He knows British muggle police only use batons, not guns.</p><p>George nodded, but was still confused about guns and what they were. "Alright, we'll go to this muggle therapy session. Pick a time and a date."</p><p>"Brilliant!" Beamed Harry. This was exciting, he's never been to a muggle therapy place before. "I'll just have to phone a company and have an appointment booked."</p><p>George nodded again and gave him a small forced smile. "Harry..." His voice was monotoned. You're not going to tell anybody about what you discovered are you?"</p><p>Harry looked at him solemnly and shook his head. "Not if you don't want me too."</p><p>"Please..., don't," said George. "I don't want too much attention."</p><p>"George, sometimes attention is what you really need," said Harry. "And I won't tell anybody. I promise."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mirrored singing: Summer nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was just walking down the halls of 12 Grimmauld place when he heard singing. He knew it was Hermione. She was an amazing singer! As he neared her bedroom, he recognized the song to be Summer Nights from the musical 'Grease'. He honestly loves that musical. It's so classy and romantic. Just the type of musical for a get together with loved ones.</p><p>
  <em>"-I met a girl crazy for me. Met a boy cute as can be. Summer days drifting away to oh, oh, the summer nights-"</em>
</p><p>The door was open, so Harry stood at the doorway looking into Hermione's bedroom. She was just sitting at her dresser brushing that fluffy hair of hers.</p><p>
  <em>"-Tell me more, tell me more. Did you get very far?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione looked at the doorway through her mirror and spotted her best friend. She smiled at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Harry smiled back. He knew the song well, so he sang, <em> "Tell me more, tell me more. Like does he have a car?"</em></p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Hermione sighed and leaned back in her chair. "It would be cool if Ron had a car, like a Convertible Chevy."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Maybe," said Harry. Although, having a Chevy sounds pretty cool but they're bloody expensive now. "I wouldn't want it to turn into Christine, though."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Hermione laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. "Not unless you literally charm it to do something so monstrous, then the car won't become Christine."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"It could do out of accidental magic," said Harry with a shrug. "I've made my aunt blow up with accidental magic when I was angry. I could do it again."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"That's not very likely, Harry," Hermione responded, shaking her head at him. "That was when you were younger. You're a grown adult man now." And before Harry responded back, she placed her hairbrush down and started doing her nails while singing, <em> "She swam by me and she got a cramp. He ran by me, got my suit damp. I saved her life, she nearly drowned. He showed off, splashing around. Summer sun somethings begun but oh, oh, the summer nights."</em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tell me more, tell me more. Was it love at first sight?" <em> sang Harry with a grin, casually leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed. </em>"Tell me more, tell me more. Did she put up a fight?"</em></p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Took her bowling in the arcade." <em> Hermione dipped the purple nail brush into its polish and started coating her index finger's nail. </em> "We went strolling, drank lemonade. We made out under the dock. We stayed out till 10 o'clock. Summer fling don't mean a thing but oh, oh, the summer nights."</em></p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Hermione grinned as she just thought of an idea. She had to tell Pansy! She wondered if Pansy could sing. She hasn't heard her at all, and she must!</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Harry raised an eyebrow at Hermione's deep-in-thought thinking face. "What're you planning?"</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Nothing," said Hermione with as much innocence as she could muster. "Just thinking about the F.R.I.E.N.D.S. tv series."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Harry shook his head in disbelief. "Right..." Hermione rarely watches F.R.I.E.N.D.S but if she does it's out of boredom and Hermione's never bored, as far as Harry knows as he's been her best friend for years. "Tell me what you're thinking, 'Mione."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Hermione just grinned at him through the mirror. "You'll soon find out, Harry," she said sweetly, and Harry knew whatever she was planning must be big. What's going on in that big brain of his best friend's?</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Start of Something New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Harry] – when singing</p><p>{Draco} – when singing</p><p>(both) – when singing</p><p>Harry, Ron, and Hermione apparated into a dark alleyway near a muggle bar named 'Riverbar'. There were a couple of blokes smoking cigarettes but the two wizards and witch sent the stench away with a non-verbal spell. They could hear music from a radio coming from the inside, and as they got closer, voices were heard. When entering through the large black doors into the reception area, the flashes of blue and white strobe lights hit their eyes.</p><p>"Hello, can I see your ID?" asked a tall dark brown-haired male at the desk.</p><p>"Sure thing!" said Hermione and reached into her red purse to pull out three little white cards. When the man gave her a questionable expression, she hesitated, smiled, and said, "I don't trust these little misfits with their ID cards. Harry, here, loses everything he owns in a matter of hours and Ron just completely forgets where he puts them."</p><p>Harry raised an eyebrow at Hermione but looked away, not wanting whatever this little shenanigan is to fail.</p><p>The man nodded, looked at the ID cards Hermione showed him and gestured them to the entrance to the bar. "Watch your step, by the way."</p><p>"Thank you, sir," said Hermione, smiling brightly. She placed the cards back in her purse and linked arms with Ron and Harry.</p><p>The sound of voices grew louder as they entered the bar. Barstools were heard being dragged around, the clink of ice in a highball drink, the whirl of a blender, and the thump of a bottle and glass on the bar.</p><p>A male bartender with rolled up sleeves was moving from one side of the blue and white bar to the other end of the counter. Blue wooden stools lined up along the counter, there was a wall of alcohol bottles, stem glasses were hanging upside down above the male bartender's head. Half empty cocktails and wine glasses were dispersed out on the counter. There were a few empty tables with upside down shot glasses and crumpled napkins, but the rest were full. There even was a karaoke stage, with a young dark-haired female who had a really pitchy voice.</p><p>Can someone please get her off the stage, thought Harry with a scowl. He doesn't mind if people are singing, whether they're good or bad at it, but can they at least either tune it down a little or just not sing at all?</p><p>Hermione led Ron and Harry to the counter to where the bartender stood. "Want anything, Ron, Harry?"</p><p>"Just a cocktail," said Harry. "The usual one I get."</p><p>Hermione nodded at him. "Ron?"</p><p>"A beer," said Ron simply, smiling at her.</p><p>Hermione smiled back and went to order their drinks.</p><p>Harry just leaned his elbow against the counter and looked around the bar, spotting quite a lot of handsome blokes but they were mainly with woman. So many hot guys are either straight or taken. He continued to look around the bar, earning a few smiles from woman. He smiled back at them but focused his attention back on the males.</p><p>That's when he saw a blonde male. Tall, pointy, and high cheekbones, obviously very handsome, but seated with a girl with short black hair and a dark-skinned man. He couldn't tell if that guy was either with the girl or the guy. But he totally didn't mind if the bloke was taken. He should have known. The blonde males quite a view. But only if that bloke was free...</p><p>"Harry," said a soft voice. It was Hermione, who continued to stare knowingly at him. "You look like you've seen an angel."</p><p>Harry smiled with a blush and turned his head to look at her. "Yeah, something like that."</p><p>Hermione handed him the Margarita he wanted, obviously smiling from the blush on her best friends' cheeks. "You should go talk to him. Possibly even earn a boyfriend by tonight."</p><p>Harry wished that could be true, but the blonde bloke looked like he was taken by either the female or male. "I don't know, Hermione. He's with a female and a male so I wouldn't know if he's taken by one of them."</p><p>"Stop making up excuses and go talk to him, Harry!" Hermione said while she swirled the little toothpick with the olive at the end of it around in her Cosmopolitan. "It's not that hard."</p><p>"Says you whose already got a boyfriend," Harry responded back with a grin.</p><p>Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Geez, Harry. Even I was nervous when talking to Ron before we started dating."</p><p>"And a "little" jealous when Lavender Brown-" Harry stopped right there when Hermione glared at him, so he changed the topic quickly. Damn him and his big mouth. "Sorry... Anyway, I'm here to find a bloke." He looked away from her and kept his head down but looked around the bar again.</p><p>Hermione sighed, "Go talk to him, Harry."</p><p>Harry was about to respond back, but then the girl who was on the karaoke stage stopped singing and walked down the stage, giving Hermione an idea. "Actually, follow me, Harry." She nodded her head at the girl with short black hair, telling her it's time and when the girl nodded back, she progressed to the stage with Harry.</p><p>Harry raised an eyebrow at her out of curiosity but didn't want to somehow anger her anymore, so he followed her. What he didn't expect was to be pushed up onto the stage by her.</p><p>"Give it up for Harry Potter!" Hermione yelled and a round of applause and cheers were heard from around the bar.</p><p>Harry flushed, standing in front of the microphone, and felt millions of eyeballs on him. He's never once did karaoke.</p><p>"And Draco Malfoy!" Pansy yelled from the booth she, Blaise and Draco were in.</p><p>"Pansy!" Draco hissed, "What're you doing?"</p><p>"Helping you," Pansy said clearly, smiling.</p><p>Harry's eyes shot up at the booth the girl's voice came from, and he couldn't believe his eyes. It was Draco Malfoy, in a muggle bar, with two other purebloods. Without a moment's hesitation, he locked eyes with Draco and swallowed, his face felt like it was in an oven. He watched Hermione, who went over to the jukebox and pressed a few buttons.</p><p>Draco looked away from Harry and glared at Pansy. "When I'm done, you're going to be sorry, Ms Parkinson."</p><p>Pansy just smiled at him, knowing her dear friend wouldn't ever try anything to harm her. "I wasn't the only one, you know." She checked her nails out, removing some excess black nail polish from her nails. "Hermione was in on this whole thing, and..." She looked at Blaise and her Italian friend stiffly shook his head. "Blaise."</p><p>Draco refused to look at them, a sudden instrumental music playing in the background. "Wish me luck, then, I guess."</p><p>"Good luck, Dray," Pansy says, smiling with her teeth.</p><p>Draco heard a silent "Good luck" from beside him, which he would have thanked Blaise for, but was too pissed with him and Pansy at the moment.</p><p>Harry's face was getting warmer as the blonde, tall, male, known as Draco Malfoy, stepped out of the booth he was in and came forth towards the stage. Harry just hoped the flashing lights were not bright enough to show his blush, but he took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down. </p><p>Draco walked up onto the small stage, looked at Harry for just a second with a small smile, then went to his microphone. At least Nick wasn't here to watch this. That little git kept probing him about Harry after they met at the Park, and Merlin, there were just so many questions. And then Nick went on and told him that if you know someone that well, then he should, in Nick's words, 'become more than very best friends.' Like Harry Potter would become his friend. We have gotten along only once since the trials, when meeting at the park, and that was only that.</p><p>Harry swallowed and looked up at the screen, showing the lyrics that he and Draco had to sing in a couple of seconds. Sodding Hell, Hermione. High School Musical? Seriously!?</p><p>Soft music started playing, and Harry was really regretting coming to the bar. He loosely hugged himself and stared at the green lyrics that started slowly moving down the screen.</p><p>"Are you leading?" Draco whispered to the other bloke beside him, who looked just as nervous as Pansy when she's doing her makeup, trying to always get it perfect.</p><p>Harry didn't look at him as he shook his head. He was not going to lead in singing in front of...however many people there were in the bar. He knew he was being watched, as well as Draco. Then Harry heard the most gorgeous singing voice, and he just couldn't believe it would be from Draco Malfoy.</p><p>
  <em>{Living in my own world.}<em> Draco looked around the room at the people starting to stare. </em>{Didn't understand.}<em></em></em>
</p><p>Draco looked at Harry, who still just stared ahead at the lyrics on screen. <em>{That anything can happen.}<em> He shook his head at Harry, knowing he wasn't going to sing back. So, he made his way off the stage, feeling disappointed and a little humiliated.

</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Harry panicked a little, he didn't want to seem scared or anything in front of this Slytherin. Where's all that Gryffindor bravery gone to? He feels a little pathetic right now. And Hermione, who sat at the bar with Ron, gave him a thumbs up. He swallowed down the anxiety and took a deep breath. <em>[When you take a chance]</em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Draco looked back up on stage, hearing the most powerful but pretty voice he's ever heard in his life. He couldn't believe it; Harry Potter could sing!</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>[I never believed in what I couldn't see.]<em> Harry looked over at Draco for a little while, blushing when letting this other bloke hear his voice. He hoped he didn't sound terrible. Merlin save him if he did.</em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Draco joined Harry back on the stage again and clutched the microphone.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>[I never opened my heart.]<em> Harry looked over at Draco who smiled at him. Darn, that smile was gorgeous. He bit his lip, wondering how soft those lips of Draco's were.</em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>{Oh}<em> Draco sang into the microphone, his silver eyes gleamed in the strobe lighted room.</em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>[To all the possibilities.]<em> Harry began to smile, but a little shyly. He began to feel a little more confident in himself, even if people around the bar were staring at him and Draco.</em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>(I know)<em></em></em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>[That something has changed.]<em></em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>They glanced at each other with small smiles, but then Harry looked away and at his microphone. He doesn't know why, but this song...it's almost growing on him. it just feels so right, being up here with Draco and singing.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>(Never felt this way)<em> they both sang.</em></em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>[And right here tonight.]<em> Harry looked away and back up to the lyrics on the screen. He released his arms from hugging himself slowly, lowering them to his side.</em></em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>(This could be the start of something new.)<em></em></em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>The people in the crowd below them, throughout the bar, began to clap along to the song. Hermione and Pansy were both yelling Harry and Draco's name.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>[It feels so right]<em> Harry pondered if Draco actually knew about this song, and what movie it came from. Merlin, the crowd was really starting to get excited.</em></em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>(To be here with you.)<em></em></em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>{Oh}<em> Draco removed the microphone from its stand, but he had a difficult time doing so as he's never had to sing into these muggle objects before.</em></em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>(And now looking in your eyes.)<em> They both looked at each other again, right into each other's eyes and felt an almost shock of electricity when their eyes met. It was so powerful, nothing Harry or Draco has ever felt before.</em></em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>[I feel in my heart.]<em> Harry definitely feels something deep in his heart. It's just beating wildly in his chest, and the nerves in his stomach, all those butterflies are slowly increasing.</em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>{Feel in my heart.}<em> Draco's heart was hammering in his chest, those emerald green eyes he knows were like they were piercing into his soul. It's such a beautiful colour, though. Like the Slytherin green colour, but a little lighter. Brighter than the sun itself.</em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>(The start of something new.)<em> Their voices synced together and blended in harmony beautifully as one, making people in the crowd tear up from how well they both sounded together.</em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>{Now who'd have ever thought that.}<em> Draco took off his coat and Pansy came over to the stage just to catch it and take it back to the booth she and Blaise were at.</em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>(We'd both be here tonight.)<em></em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>They both took a step forward towards each other. Harry removed the microphone from the stand but stayed close to it. The lyrics were really playing with their hearts and emotions now. Harry felt like he was in some musical, or worse, a Disney princess movie.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Draco was just singing along to the lyrics, not knowing who made this song but he swears, if he finds the person, he will thank them for the song. This song is really sinking deep into his heart.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>[And the world looks so much brighter.]<em> Harry placed both his hands on the microphone, gaining confidence to sing a little louder and looked at Draco again.</em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>{Brighter, brighter}<em> Draco smiled at Harry, then looked away and closed his eyes as he sang a higher note. He subconsciously began moving closer to Harry as they continued to sing, getting lost in his green eyes, forgetting all the people who were watching them.</em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>[With you by my side.]<em> Harry turned to look at Draco as he kept singing and watched him for a few moments.</em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>{By my side}<em> Draco found Harry's eyes with his as he sang his part back, hoping this meant what he thought it did. He knows he's been falling for Harry, ever since the third year when he first saw him.</em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>(I know that something has changed.)<em> They both started moving their hips a little to the music. </em>(Never felt this way.)<em></em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>[I know it for real]</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>{Real}<em></em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Harry and Draco took the final steps towards each other, until they were face to face, smiling the brightest they've probably ever had in their entire life, and staring into each other's eyes. They didn't dare look away as they felt like the entire world around them stopped, only for each other. This moment was just so powerful between them, everything around them was silent and had ceased.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>(This could be the start of something new.)<em></em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Harry really was smiling the brightest he's ever had. He believes it's because of Draco, how the other bloke makes his heart skip a beat every time that voice goes the next note up. When he met Ron and Hermione, he never smiled as bright as he had then. He really wants this man in his life now. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>(It feels so right to be here with you (oh))<em></em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Draco has definitely not smiled so much in his lifetime. Especially when Voldemort was in power, that time of his years was just scary as hell. But Harry floods him with happiness whenever the Gryffindor smiles at him, or when those green eyes look at him and into his own eyes. This Gryffindor, even throughout his schooling years at Hogwarts, could always make him feel like this. He just ignored these feelings through Hogwarts, though. He knew he shouldn't have.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>(And now looking in your eyes.)<em></em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Draco reached his hand up and caressed Harry's cheek. 

<em>(I feel in my heart.)(The start of something new.)</em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Harry blushed. He's never been touched like this. Draco's hand just spread warmth all through him and sent tingles through his cheek.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
 
<em>{I never knew that it could happen till it happened to me.}</em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Harry took a few steps backwards; Draco's hand left his cheek and he missed that warmth and tingly feeling. He could have chuckled at the pout Draco gave him. This bloke is just so adorable </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>(I didn't know it before.)<em></em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>[But now it's easy to see.]<em> Harry took the microphone out of its holder, but his other hand was wrapped around the holder at elbow level.</em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Draco put his microphone back on its holder and he leaned towards Harry. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>(It's the start of something new.)<em></em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>(It feels so right to be here with you.)<em></em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Draco moved closer to Harry, not liking this sudden distancing.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>(And now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart.)<em></em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Draco took two steps forward until he was directly face to face with Harry again. Harry took a couple of steps backwards and nearly fell off the stage, but Draco had grabbed him by the hand, pulled him towards him and dipped him to the ground. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>(That it's the start of something new.)<em></em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Harry was blushing because of the accidental fall, and from being so close to the blonde Slytherin. He could see the faint light blue colour in Draco's silver eyes. He just admired how handsome this bloke was, with his stunning silver eyes, long blonde eyelashes, soft looking hair, handsome face, adorable dimples...</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>(It feels so right)<em> They both held their microphones up to their mouths as they sang, staring into each other's eyes.</em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>[To be here with you.]<em> Harry sang, his smile melting Draco's heart with love.</em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>(And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart.)<em></em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Draco stared deeply into pools of emerald green. The most gorgeous colour in the world to him. then there's that smile... so pretty.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>(The start of something new.)</em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>{The start of something new.}<em> Draco was leaning forward a little, mesmerized by Harry's appearance and voice.</em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>(The start of something new.)<em> They both finished together.</em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>The building could have been burning down, but neither of the two singers who were being cheered for very loudly by the audience would have noticed it. They were lost in each other's eyes, relishing in the moment of their mutual attraction. But then Harry broke eye contact, and looked ahead at Hermione, Ron and Pansy Parkinson who were all still cheering for him and Draco. But then he looked back at Draco, into those silver eyes that still stared at him which made him blush.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Thank you for tonight, Draco," he said, smiling. "It was brilliant!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"You were brilliant, Harry," Draco said, blushing from what he admitted and smiling from how red Harry's cheeks were.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Why don't we get a cup of tea sometime?" Harry asks nervously because really, he wants this man in his life. He would love to go on dates and get to know Draco from who he knew from Hogwarts. He just hoped Draco would accept the offer.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Draco was at a loss of words. Normally he'd be the one to ask guys out. Unless...it meant something else that wasn't related to relationships. Even if it wasn't, he would love to go out with this man. He smiled and said, "I would love to go out with you, Harry."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Harry beamed at him. "Brilliant! What time, place and date?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Tuesday, 8:30 in the morning?" Draco requested. "We'll meet at the Leaky Cauldron because I know a couple of muggle restaurants, I want to take you too."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Harry nodded, that was a good time of day to go out. And Draco Malfoy knowing muggle restaurants? That's new to hear.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"HARRY, DRACO!" someone shouted from the crowd. They both turned their heads and blushed, realizing their conversation was heard. "Your microphones...you're still holding them."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>That just made the two blokes blush a little bit more. Harry rubbed at the back of his neck from embarrassment.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Draco sighed at them and looked back at Harry; whose green eyes still stared out into the crowd. He subconsciously moved forward, and as Harry still stared away from him, he leaned forward and planted a kiss to the green-eyed Gryffindor's cheek.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Harry gasped when feeling such warm and softness press against his cheek, then he realized it was Draco's lips and his heart skipped a beat. Those lips sent warmth throughout his entire body and his cheek tingled more than it ever had. Then Draco leaned away, and Harry missed that feeling of warmth and ... love? He placed a hand over the cheek Draco kissed and smiled.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Draco smiled, the pink tinge on his cheeks recognizable even in the strobe lighted room and he walked down the stage. When he didn't hear a second set of footsteps following him, he looked back up at the stage. "Harry, you coming?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Harry snapped out of his daze and dropped his hand from his face when looking at Draco. "Oh? Uhm, yes. I, err... I'm coming."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Draco smiled and held out his hand for the Gryffindor. Harry looked at Draco's hand at first, admiring how soft and manly it looked before placing his hand down on Draco's. He felt a zap of somewhat electricity as their hands touched, and he wondered if Draco felt the same.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Draco was going to led Harry to the booth he, Pansy and Blaise were at, but noticed that they weren't there. Instead, they were with Granger and Weasley. With a sigh, he and Harry went over to them.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Harry!" Hermione enveloped Harry in a big hug and whispered, "You did so good out there!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Thanks, 'Mione," Harry whispers to her, hugging back loosely. "I had so much fun."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"I know you did, Harry," she said. "I could see it on your face. Not that hard to recognize."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Harry blushed when he and Draco locked eyes, so he looked down at the floor as he removed himself from the hug.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"So, Blaise, how's Neville?" Hermione asked, and that surprised Harry. He hasn't seen his fellow Gryffindor dorm mate in over a year. Last he's heard of him was becoming the Herbology professor at Hogwarts.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"He's great, actually," said Blaise, blushing at the mention of Neville.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Wait, what are you and Neville?" Harry asked. He hadn't realized Blaise and Neville are good friends. He doesn't even remember them getting along in school.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Boyfriends, Harry," said Blaise with a smile. "And it's good to see you again."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"You too, Blaise," said Harry who smiled back. "I didn't realize you and Neville were together. How long for?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>"About three years now."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em>
                                                            <em></em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                            </em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Harry looked at him in disbelief, not understanding what was coming out of Blaise's mouth. "Wait, you were dating before the war?"</p><p>Blaise nodded. "We've kept it hidden...until now." He fidgeted with a little something in his pocket. "Let's just say it started in a Herbology lesson after we were chosen to be partnered up by Professor Sprout."</p><p>"Aww!" Hermione and Harry both said together, and that made Blaise blush again.</p><p>"I know we're a little long...but." Blaise took a little box out of his pocket, layered with black velvet.</p><p>Everyone gasped, but Pansy and Hermione were the only ones who squealed.</p><p>"you're going to marry him?!" Pansy yelled excitingly at him; she was practically bouncing from foot to foot.</p><p>Blaise smiled and nodded when opening the box, showing them two golden rings. "I'm marrying him. I just need to find the right time to actually propose to him."</p><p>"You'll find that time, Blaise," says Hermione. "Or why not give him a surprise by going to Hogwarts and perhaps proposing there?"</p><p>Blaise really thought about that and making a grand gesture for Neville. "I'll think about it. Thank you, Hermione."</p><p>"As exciting as this conversation is getting, I really must get back to my godson," said Pansy, sighing as she really didn't want to leave. Her best friend was getting married!</p><p>"Oh, alright," said Hermione. "I guess we should head back too. I need to start making dinner for these two." She pointed her fingers to Ron and Harry.</p><p>"Hey! I can make dinner on my own, thank you very much," Harry protested with a glare.</p><p>Draco laughed with a hand on his stomach. "My mother's expecting me home, anyway."</p><p>Blaise got up, putting the ring box in his pocket, and bid everybody goodbye with hugs. "See you all hopefully soon!"</p><p>"Bye!" everyone called out to him, giving little waves. And then it was Pansy's turn to leave, and she did the same by giving everyone hugs then leaving out the front door with Blaise. That left Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Draco.</p><p>"Is it true that Harry cooks?" Draco asked Hermione in a very low whisper when Harry wasn't looking.</p><p>Hermione nodded, she didn't want to lie to Harry's boyfriend, if that's what Harry and Draco were now. "Yup!" she whispered. "But sometimes we rotate our cooking days. Harry on Monday, Wednesday and Friday, and I for the rest of the week."</p><p>Draco smiled at the news. He would have never thought that Harry cooked in his life. When younger, he believed Harry lives a royal life since he was the "Chosen One". He started disbelieving that when seeing that Harry wears the same thing more than once.</p><p>"Let's go, Hermione," said Ron, who seemed eager to leave the bar and head home.</p><p>"What about me?" responded Harry with a small frown. "Oi! Are you just going to leave me here?"</p><p>Draco laughed again. He never expected this Golden Trio to be so hilarious. He pondered what would have happened if he befriended Ron and Harry back in their first year.</p><p>Ron just smiled at his best mate. "Just joking, mate. Come on!"</p><p>Harry sighed, not wanting to leave Draco. He wants to spend more time with this bloke more than anything. He wants to get to know Draco, to find out his interests and what Quidditch Team he goes for. "Until we meet again, Draco Malfoy."</p><p>"Until we meet again, Harry Potter," Draco said back, complete with a smile. But then he leaned forward and gave Harry's cheek another kiss.</p><p>That made Harry's heart skip a beat and he blushed, smiled, and closed his eyes as he felt the blonde's lips on his cheek. So warm and so very soft.</p><p>"Goodbye, Harry." With a wink, Draco turned around and left the Gryffindor's alone when walking out the front door to the apparition area.</p><p>Harry's smile brightened, he looked at his friends and said, "I am never washing my face again."</p><p>Hermione giggled and Ron just sniggered at him.</p><p>"Come on, you lovestruck wizard," Hermione said, placing a hand around Ron's side and Harry's shoulder. "We should head back now. And I'm cooking dinner this time, Harry."</p><p>Harry sighed; he was hoping he could explore the web for some new recipes to impress Draco with. Perhaps a good French croissant recipe or some rich spaghetti Bolognese pasta dish.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Tonks family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was beaming with excitement the rest of the weekend. He couldn't wait till the date with Draco. Tea with the most spectacular, stunning, handsome guy in the entire world? Merlin, if he said that to his 14-year-old self, his 14-year-old self would laugh in his face. All he did was daydream about the date, what could happen and when he'll have his first kiss with Draco. Of course, he had his first kiss with Ginny, and that was okay. He just wants his other first kiss to be with Draco and he wants to know what it's like, what the other man's lips feel like on his own.</p><p>Hermione kept buggering him about his date, and what he would wear, where they were going for their date. She didn't hear that much, only about a muggle restaurant or two. She was so proud of Harry, for taking the lead and asking Draco out.</p><p>And Ron, even if he dislikes Draco, accepts the fact that his best mate likes the Slytherin. He may not trust Draco as much as Hermione and Harry does, but he'll do everything he can to befriend the snake for Harry.</p><p>On Monday before the date, Harry decided to go check up on his godson, Teddy and of course, have a little chat with Andromeda. She's a sweet lady, very nice. He's always wondered what Draco's mother could be like. Could she be kind like Andromeda? Or like Lucius.</p><p>He remembers the time during the war, when he was faking his death and Draco's mother came up from behind and asked if her son was okay. Such a dark time of his life, besides Sirius' death. Even the thought of Draco, back then, dead, really saddened him. Yes, they never got along well during school, but he did care for the Slytherin. Why wouldn't he? He cares about everyone around him, no matter how rude they are. But Draco's note rude, he's actually very sweet.</p><p>Walking up the steps to the Tonk's household, excitement overwhelming at the thought of seeing little Teddy again, Harry knocked on the door.</p><p>The door opened, but it wasn't Andromeda who opened the door. To Harry's surprise, it was Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy.</p><p>Narcissa paled at the sight of the younger boy her son's age. But she put on a smile as she knew how much his son cared for Harry. Harry this and Harry that. "Harry Potter, how wonderful it is to see you."</p><p>"As it is, Mrs Malfoy," said Harry, smiling at her. He suddenly felt a little nervous. This was Draco's mother he was talking to. The one who will accept him for liking her son if he impresses her well enough to give him her blessings to date Draco. "I'm actually here to see Teddy, but I'd love to have a chat with you as well."</p><p>"I would certainly love that," said Narcissa with a polite smile back. She opened the door and stepped back to let him in. "Why don't you come inside, it's quite chilly out there." But then she paused, she never liked being called by her marital name. it made her feel old. "Oh, and please call me Narcissa."</p><p>Harry smiled with a nod and entered the house, walking right past her. But as he heard the door close, he turned to her. "So, your son, Draco..." He wanted to know what Draco likes to do. "What does he really enjoy doing?"</p><p>Narcissa beamed at him and let out a small chuckle. "Harry, that's for you to find out on your date on Tuesday. But he does love his wine, just like his father."</p><p>"You know when our date is?" asked Harry. But then he felt a little stupid at what he said. Of course, Narcissa would know! Draco probably would have told her. The thought of Draco made him blush, especially when thinking about how Draco would talk to Narcissa about him and the date on Tuesday.</p><p>"I know when my son's plans are, Harry," said Narcissa. Her smile only widened at him. "You know, he talks about you a lot to Andromeda and me."</p><p>Harry's blush darkened, not thinking that himself would be a topic that Draco would like to talk about. "Does he now?" He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled shyly.</p><p>"Oh, he does," said Narcissa. "He never stops. Even during his school years, he talked about you. It was just continuous, and Lucius found it undeniably annoying. I found it adorable. 'Wonderful Potter, with his scar, smile and broomstick'." She chuckled at the sweet little memories. "Honestly, I knew something inside my Dragon blossomed whenever he talked about you as a child. It was never out or hatred, more like...love."</p><p>"He's really such a lovely guy," Harry said sweetly. But as much as he would love to continue hearing about Draco, he has a godson he wants to see again.</p><p>Narcissa patted him on the shoulder, knowing who Harry was really here to see. But she enjoyed getting to know this Harry. "Teddy's upstairs in his bedroom if you wanted to see him."</p><p>"Thanks, Narcissa," said Harry kindly. "You can come with me if you'd like. I would enjoy the company."</p><p>Narcissa looked as if she was considering this. She then smiled with a slight nod. "That would be most lovely."</p><p>They headed up the wooden stairs to the second floor of the household. Harry smiled at the white door with a little green Dragon on it. It reminded him of the blonde Slytherin he really likes. The blonde Slytherin he's going on a date with tomorrow.</p><p>Harry twisted the white doorknob to the right and opened the door. The first thing he saw was a happy beaming face and a child's voice yelling, "HAWWY!" Harry chuckled at his godson, and how the little wizard's hair turned a bright pink. "Hey there, Teddy." He picked Teddy up when he came running up to him. "How's my little squirt doing?"</p><p>"Great!" said Teddy, tightening his grip on Harry's torso. "I missed you, Hawwy."</p><p>"Missed you too, Teddy," said Harry, smiling at how tightly this little child could hug. He was like a little hugging machine. He turned his head to the side a little, seeing Narcissa smiling at him. He smiled back at her and ended the hug with Teddy, who's hair was now a purple colour, much like his mother's was.</p><p>"Ah, son," said Narcissa. And Harry turned around at the mention of 'son'. It couldn't be... Nope, it was definitely Draco Malfoy in the same room as him and Teddy.</p><p>Harry and Draco just stared at each other for a few minutes, then they smiled. Harry was a little shy now, his face felt like it was burning, and his heart hammered against his chest. He didn't think that Draco would come over, but he was Teddy's uncle. Why wouldn't be here to see his own nephew? Oh god, Draco was here. He swallowed down the nerves, the fluttering in his stomach intensifying as he admired how neatly styled Draco's blonde hair was, and his silver eyes, his handsome appearance. Harry hoped he wasn't drooling.</p><p>Draco looked away from Harry with a blush forming on his neck and rushing up to his face when knowing Harry was staring. He looked to his godson and smiled. "Hello, Teddy."</p><p>"UNCLE DWACO!" Teddy ran into Draco's arms and giggled when Draco picked him up. His hair turned the exact same colour as Draco's, and that just made Harry melt with happiness and it nearly made him giggle. "By the way, your face is weally red."</p><p>"Um... Thanks, Teddy." Draco's face only reddened a little more, especially at Harry's smile which the Gryffindor gave him. Merlin, that perfect mouth and lips that looks so kissable and soft.</p><p>"You're welcome, uncle Dwaco!" said Teddy enthusiastically with a giggle. And while they hugged, Harry wondered how comfortable and warm Draco's hugs were. Was he soft like a teddy bear or rough? But by the look on Teddy's face, he feels like they've got to be really good hugs. Now he wants a hug from the Slytherin.</p><p>Harry just ended up hugging himself while staring at Draco and Teddy, but his eyes mainly rested on Draco. Such perfect whitish blonde hair, pale pointy face, soft skin, stunning silver eyes, lips that look so darn kissable and soft to the touch. Appearance that looks just so mesmerizing, so cute, so...</p><p>Teddy turned his head to the side and grinned at Harry, who he caught staring at his uncle. Then he leaned forward to whisper into Draco's ear, "Hawwy is staring at you."</p><p>Draco smiled and looked towards Harry, who was staring at him with those unnaturally bright emerald green eyes. Such a really pretty colour, almost like the Slytherin green but a little lighter.</p><p>"Tea and biscuits anyone?" Andromeda walked in the room with a small tray of biscuits and a white floating kettle with a few mugs. Even if nobody asked, the mugs were floating towards everyone slowly as the kettle began to fill each mug up with boiling water.</p><p>"COOKIES!" Teddy squealed and ran to the floating biscuit tray, grabbing as many as he could but when he went for a third, Andromeda lifted the tray up over his head so he couldn't grab anymore and shook her head. Teddy pouted, sighed, and began eating one of the cookies he had.</p><p>"Oh, what flavour?" Narcissa asked when staring down into the mug she received from her sister. The liquid looked a little red, like wine, but definitely not wine.</p><p>"Jasmine and rose tea," said Andromeda, the tray of biscuits now levitating up in the air in the middle of the room. Harry sniffed his tea, definitely scenting the rose and a bit of jasmine. He took a sip and rose his eyebrows with delight. He's never had this kind of tea before. Peppermint, herbal, Chamomile, and breakfast tea, yes, just not this rich tea. He wondered what other teas he could try.</p><p>"So, Harry," said Narcissa, grabbing a biscuit from the tray and dipped it in her tea. "What profession do you want?"</p><p>Harry shrugged. "Maybe an Auror. I don't know. People expect me to still save the wizarding world, but I don't know if I want to do that or not. Just surviving from Lord Voldemort was hard enough but putting myself in more danger by becoming an Auror and making more enemies." He took a quick sip from his tea. "No thank you."</p><p>"Oh, that's deep," said Andromeda, taking a sip from her own tea. "I knew my daughter was in danger by being an Auror, but I never knew it was that dangerous."</p><p>"I mean, I really like helping people," added Harry with a slight frown. "But I don't want to continuously save them. The other Aurors can do that, they're the professionals." He sighed and looked into his cup of tea. "Maybe I want to live a slightly normal life and become a Hogwarts professor? It hasn't been one of my dreams, but it sounds nice. Hogwarts needs a Defence teacher anyway."</p><p>Draco stared incredulously at Harry, not believing that Harry could ever think of not becoming an Auror. Becoming a professor, though, that was something new to hear. But it made sense. He just wants to live a normal life too, get a stable job, be with a guy ... and to get married ... raise kids with a guy. It's all he wants in life.</p><p>"So, Harry, I heard you cook," said Draco, smirking at the memory of talking to Hermione about this topic.</p><p>Narcissa and Andromeda raised their delicate eyebrows at Harry in surprise. Only Andromeda knew how to cook food the muggle way, Narcissa obviously doesn't as her food's already on the dining table whenever she enters the dining room.</p><p>Harry flushed and nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, me and my best friend like to split up the meals we make. I do Monday's, she does Tuesday, and it continues on like that."</p><p>"Oh, how marvellous!" beamed Narcissa. "Tell us. Do you cook with or without magic?"</p><p>"Uhm... without magic," said Harry. "I cook the muggle way with my muggleborn friend. I find it calming rather than doing it the magical way because I'm actually doing something than letting my magic do it for me."</p><p>"That makes sense," said Narcissa with a nod. "I garden to calm myself down. But I don't get down in the dirt and mess my nails and hands up. I prefer them clean even if a simple spell could remove the dirt and smell from my fingers and hands."</p><p>Teddy stared off into space, his eyes half open and he began to doze off from boredom. But before Teddy began to actually fall asleep standing up with a cookie in his hand, Harry grabbed him and hauled him up onto his waist. Teddy grinned and hugged Harry's torso tightly, his legs wrapped around the other side of Harry so he couldn't somehow fall off. Then he leaned towards Harry's cheek and planed a big kiss to it. "Mwah!"</p><p>Narcissa, Andromeda and Draco chuckled at Teddy, while Harry was just trying not to look at Draco and just wish the Slytherin could kiss his cheek, just like at the bar. He could feel Teddy's lingering sloppy kiss on his cheek.</p><p>Draco came over to Harry ad whispered something quietly and unintelligible to Harry into Teddy's ear. The younger wizard grinned and nodded at Draco while Harry was just confused and a little curious about what these two wizards were going to do. But then Draco walked around to Harry's other side and planted a kiss to Harry's cheek while Teddy did the same but to the other cheek.</p><p>Harry gasped silently and blushed, not because of Teddy, obviously, but from Draco's kiss. Those soft, warm lips of Draco's left him speechless and the two mothers were giggling at him. He could have accidentally dropped Teddy, but he was glad he didn't. He just wanted to grab Draco's face and just kiss it, but he wanted his first kiss with Draco to be something to really remember, something romantic.</p><p>Now Teddy was giggling too as he leaned away. But then Harry's watch started beeping, and Teddy frowned, knowing that meant his godfather had to go. He hugged him tightly, not wanting Harry to go. "Hawwy, please don't go."</p><p>"Sorry, Ted," said Harry as he hugged his godson back. "I have to get home to make dinner, unless Hermione's already cooked it which I hope she didn't." He didn't realize he was going off topic. "It's my turn to cook." He placed Teddy back down on the floor and gave his whitish blonde hair, which then changed to a blue colour, a gentle ruffle. "I'll come back in two days' time."</p><p>"Do you promise?" Teddy asked and started up at him with his puppy dog eyes and Harry hated that he had to leave.</p><p>"Yes, Teddy," Harry assured the little wizard with a nod and a gentle squeeze to his little shoulder. "I promise."</p><p>Teddy held out his pinkie finger with a smile. "Pinkie promise?"</p><p>Harry looked down at the little pinkie finger his godson held out to him and smiled. He didn't think Andromeda knew of the Pinkie Promise gesture that muggles do. He shrugged it off, bent down and curled his own pinkie finger around Teddy's. "I pinkie promise."</p><p>Teddy threw his arms around Harry again for another hug, and Harry sighed and looked up at the two older woman who smiled back at him from on the other side of the room. "Ted, I really have to go now."</p><p>"I know, Hawwy," said Teddy a little sadly but looked as if he were trying to hide the sadness. He let go of the hug but placed his hands on Harry's shoulders. "I will see you soon."</p><p>"You most definitely will," said Harry softy. He stood up and moved a little away from his godson. "I guess I'll see you both soon," he said to the two older witches. Then he turned to face Draco, his smile only widening. "And I'll see you tomorrow, Draco."</p><p>"Will do," said Draco, nodding slightly. "I'll pick you up at 7:40 in the morning, and you better be dressed once I get there," he added with a little bit of a stern voice.</p><p>Harry quickly nodded, now knowing of the other side of Draco. it wasn't scary, nor was it calm. But he loved it. "I will be. And 7:40 on the dot."</p><p>Draco raised his pinkie finger just to irritate Harry a little bit, and smirked. "Do you-"</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes and pinkie swore to him quickly. "I have to go," he said when staring down at Draco's hand, which the black Malfoy ring still lay on. He blinked and looked up into Draco's silver eyes which sparkled from the artificial light. "Goodbye everyone!"</p><p>"Bye, Hawwy!" said Teddy with a little wave of his hand.</p><p>"Goodbye, Harry," said Draco and gave Harry's forehead a quick kiss, which made the Gryffindor blush with a dark and noticeable red.</p><p>Nobody likes an angry Hermione, and Harry doesn't want to get home late or that part of Hermione erupts and he knows he'll go down in hell while Ron just watches from the side with that darn face that literally says that he is totally not there and wishes him luck if he survives Hermione's angry ranting.</p><p>"Oh, erm..." Harry stood by the door of the bedroom but hesitated when looking at Narcissa and Andromeda. He didn't want to sound rude by not asking them for hugs. "Do you ladies want a hug too?"</p><p>Andromeda just smiled and opened her arms wide for a hug from Harry, and Harry went for a quick hug. The familiar scent of cherries filled his nostrils from Andromeda, and from Narcissa, coconut. Honestly, women have the best perfume. Why can't someone make guy cologne smell like cherry's, roses, or something nice? But the smell he loved the best is from Draco. that rich smell of citrus and Vanilla. He leaned away from the hugs, bid them all farewell and exited from the bedroom.</p><p>When Harry went down to the front door and apparated back to 12 Grimmauld Place, the first person he sees in the kitchen is Hermione. He gulped down the fear of her lashing out at him and tried his best to tiptoe past her into the kitchen.</p><p>"Harry, you're a little late." Hermione was in the loungeroom on one of the dark armchairs sipping her tea casually. "Care to explain?"</p><p>Harry took a deep breath and started from the beginning when he first walked into the Tonk's household.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A uneventful date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry groaned and threw his beeping alarm across the room. It was magically made so it didn't break when it hit the wall. Then he remembered what day it was. It was the day he goes out with Draco. He smiled as he hopped out of bed and searched his closet for something to wear. He started to get anxious a little, wondering what he could wear on the date with Draco. A suit? Uh, no, too fancy.</p><p>"HERMIONE!" He yelled, needing help to pick out his clothes for the date. But he knew he should be able to do this, to find something to wear. He wasn't this nervous when dressing for Ginny. It was always simple, a pair of pants and a shirt but it all depends on the weather. Today, as he looked outside his bedroom window, he could see a nice blue sky with a few clouds floating by. The birds outside in the trees were chirping happily, and Harry shook his head knowing he was getting distracted. But as he turned around, Hermione was already in his room, in her light purple pyjamas and looked sleepy but irritated. Oops, thought Harry and slowly backed up to his closet.</p><p>"What did you have to wake me up at six in the morning for?" Hermione asked with a scowl, the pillow in her hand loosely gripped by her arms.</p><p>"I-, I need to find something to wear for Draco," Harry stammered and turned back to his closet, which had a lot of clothes that he was used to. He was lucky Hermione went shopping with him a couple months ago, so he got clothes that actually fit him and nothing that belonged to Dudley.</p><p>"You had to wake me up this early in the morning to find clothes?!" Hermione asked him, her irritation clear in her face as she pressed her lips together. "Honestly, Harry!" She threw her pillow at Harry, who just blocked it by crossing his arms in front of his head, and she stormed over to Harry's closet. She looked through the closet, aggressively pulling clothes to the side on the rack until she pulled out a dark green turtleneck sweater and black jeans. She walked up to Harry and shoved the clothes into his chest. "Now if you don't mind, I am going back to bed."</p><p>Hermione didn't say anything else as she stormed out of Harry's bedroom, but when Harry sighed in relief, she came back in muttering, "Forgot my pillow," then left his room again without a glance.</p><p>Harry groaned, he still had to find shoes to wear. Shoes! He just picked up a pair of sneakers and decided that's what he'll wear, as well as the dark green turtleneck sweater and black jeans.</p><p>After having a shower and getting ready, he went to the kitchen to have a quick breakfast. But he hesitated when grabbing the milk for his porridge. The date was at 8:30 in the morning, which was pretty much breakfast time. He put the milk and oatmeal away and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth.</p><p>As he brushed his teeth, he pondered what Draco has planned. He said a restaurant, but which one? There are thousands of restaurants in London. Actually, does Draco even know where 12 Grimmauld Place is? Dang it! This was bad. How would Draco even find him?</p><p>Harry paused as he heard the doorbell ring. He spat out the toothpaste, gathered some water in his mouth and spat it out. He cleaned his toothbrush and rushed out of the bathroom, down the stairs and towards the front door. He checked himself out in the mirror just a few meters away from the door, looked at his teeth and nodded in approval.</p><p>Harry went to the door and opened it with a smile. He was stunned at Draco's appearance, as always. Blonde hair shining from the morning sunlight and it just made Harry's insides melt, lips that look so soft and kissable... He was getting carried away. How did Draco even know where 12 Grimmauld Place was? "Good morning, Draco." Then Harry saw the large picnic basket in Draco's hand and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Morning, Harry," said Draco with his own smile. But his charming smile that made Harry's insides flutter. "Are you ready?"</p><p>Harry nodded, but he was still confused to what they were doing. "Yes, but what am I ready for?" Now he just sounded stupid. He knew what Draco meant. The date. "Sorry, yes I am ready."</p><p>"Good." Draco held out his arm, and Harry paused for just a second then knew Draco wanted to apparate. When Harry placed his arm on Draco's, he apparated away and into a garden, which had a picnic blanket already there.</p><p>Harry stared at the black and red picnic blanket. But the thing that made this picnic even more romantic was the garden they were in. But, where were they? What garden were they in? This looked nothing like the London gardens. Then he noticed the large historic structure just a few thirty meters, by his calculations, away from them. It was Malfoy Manor.</p><p>Harry had no idea that Malfoy manor had a garden. He just thought it was just a manor on a large plot of land, but as he looked around, he began to see a couple of greenhouses in the distance, a little hedge maze with a water fountain in the middle, a blank space of land which Harry thought would be a place to play quidditch. Malfoy Manor was stunning! He remembered the large, dark, and dreary manor he once saw two years ago. That's what he thought Malfoy Manor was, not this stunning place. He underestimated Lucius Malfoy; it looks like. Unless this was all Narcissa's planning.</p><p>"This is beautiful, Draco," Harry said, his eyebrows raised in amazement and decided to start a conversation.</p><p>"Yeah," Draco agreed with a quick nod and placed the picnic basket down on the picnic blanket. He started getting all the food out of the basket and spreading it out on the blanket. "Firstly, I'm sorry it had to be at the manor instead of some garden elsewhere. I just didn't want people to steal anything."</p><p>Harry shook his head at Draco's apology and sat down with him, the smell of the foods was delicious, and he couldn't wait to have this delicious looking breakfast. "Don't apologize, Draco. This is magnificent and nothing I've ever experienced."</p><p>"The gardens were my favourite part about the manor as I grew up," Draco added and set out the pastries and croissants. "It made the manor look a little less depressing."</p><p>"How long have the gardens been here?" Harry then asked. He reached his hand out towards a croissant, wanting some food but hesitated and looked up at Draco for approval. When the Slytherin nodded and opened the jam and Nutella, Harry grabbed a croissant and spread some jam onto it. Raspberry jam and croissant are delicious!</p><p>"Since it was built," said Draco, staring at Harry eating the croissant and smiled, knowing his picnic impressed the green-eyed Gryffindor. "Mother decided on the gardens. She has the greenhouses south west from here and the hedge maze. Father has his wine cellar and office, but he likes the gardens."</p><p>"Oh," Harry said, surprised that Lucius would actually like gardens, something that's just so lovely. "I saw a field the size of the Quidditch pitch. Is that where you play and train?"</p><p>Draco nodded and grabbed himself a croissant. "Yes. When I was younger my father trained and taught me how to play Quidditch. He would have hired me a professional Quidditch trainer but decided that his own tactics would be better. And believe it or not, my mother actually knew a few things or two about Quidditch."</p><p>"She played?" Harry asked, staring incredulously at Draco from what he was told.</p><p>Draco smiled at him and shook his head. It was a funny thought though, thinking about his own mother playing Quidditch. "No, mother never played. None of my Aunts did, only cousins, uncles, father's. You know, just the men in my family."</p><p>Harry nodded and grabbed himself an English Breakfast Muffin which he spread butter on. "My father played, same with Sirius and Remus. Best on the Gryffindor team."</p><p>"Like father like son," said Draco, pouring them both some wine. But he looked up at Harry in approval, "You don't mind, do you? Having wine."</p><p>Harry shook his head, he liked wine, but he never had much of it before. He remembered when Sirius slipped him some wine under Mrs Weasley's nose a couple years ago. The last trick made by a Marauder, sadly. "I don't mind at all."</p><p>"Whenever I have kids, I guess they would acquire my Quidditch skills," said Draco, picking up his glass of wine. "I'd at least like to have a couple of kids, instead of one like it's some tradition."</p><p>Harry nearly spat out his wine at this information. Kids? He hadn't even thought about having kids ever. That was just a future thought, something that his mind would decide for him. "Yeah, same..." He didn't know what to say and how to reply. "I wouldn't mind if my kid or kids become a keeper or a beater. As long as they have fun in the game, then I'm happy and will be cheering for them in the crowd."</p><p>Draco nodded in agreement. But then there was a moment of silence, neither bloke knowing what to say as the thought of having kids with each other popped into their minds. "Do you and your Gryffindor roommates have get-togethers every now and then?" Draco asked him curiously. </p><p>Harry nodded. He recalled the last time he saw Seamus, Neville, and Dean which was in a pub a couple weeks ago. "We have lunches together every week or go out to the pub. Seamus and Dean are living together, have been since we graduate."</p><p>"Finnegan and Thomas are finally together?" Draco was surprised at this sudden information. So many people in Hogwarts had shipped them together secretly, since the two best friends were always together and never not together.</p><p>"Yup!" said Harry, grimacing at how strong the wine was. He washed it down with another croissant. "Dean actually was my first guy kiss."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>Harry nodded again. "It was actually pretty funny. We were playing a game of spin the bottle and it landed on Dean when I spun it. So, yeah, we kissed, and the funny bit was when Seamus became jealous, pushed me out of the way and kissed Dean."</p><p>Draco felt a little irritated that Finnegan pushed Harry out of the way, instead of lightly tapping him on the shoulder to get him to move or to nicely ask him to move out the way. But what he was a little confused about was the game Harry mentioned. "What's spin the bottle?"</p><p>Harry looked down at the wine bottle and smiled. "It's just a game where you spin the bottle and whoever the lid points at, you kiss them." But just as he touched the bottle, the sound of thunder in the distance echoed in the sky.</p><p>Draco sighed, really wanting this date to be perfect and not interrupted by thunder. "Oh, I've never heard of it," he said. "Is it a muggle game?"</p><p>Harry nodded, knowing Purebloods wouldn't have known about the game. He, Dean, and Hermione actually had to tell Ron, Seamus, and Neville of the game back then. "Yeah, all I can say was that it was a long game. Worst thing I had to do was kiss Ron after Seamus and Dean stopped snogging and then the game went on." He grimaced at the memory. "It was horrific."</p><p>Draco snorted, knowing that has got to be true. He couldn't imagine kissing the Weasel. He feels sorry for Harry now. He was about to grab a bowl of fruit salad when another sound of thunder erupted in the clouds. Can't this just be a perfect date that he planned?</p><p>Harry smiled at Draco, and he flinched when something cold and wet hit his neck. He rubbed the back of his hand and noticed it was water. It was starting to rain but he really didn't care. "So..." he said as he poked the wine bottle. It wasn't empty, but something in him wishes it was. "What was Draco Malfoy like before he came to Hogwarts?"</p><p>Draco shrugged and filled his glass up with a bit more wine. "I don't know, you'll have to ask my mother and father about that."</p><p>Harry smirked, wanting to learn more about younger Draco Malfoy. He'll have to actually ask Narcissa about him but what about Lucius? "Where is your father, Draco? I haven't seen him since..." He didn't say 'the war' because a lot of people flinch at the war. It was such a tough and difficult time.</p><p>"Father is either at work in the Ministry or in his study now-a-days," said Draco, looking up at the window of Malfoy Manor which he knows is his father's study. He wondered if his father was there and watching him and Harry but dear Merlin he hopes not. He took a sip of his wine and looked back at Harry. He grunted as a raindrop fell on his forehead and he wiped it off. This was meant to be a happy, sunny bright day today. Not turn into a complete stormy day. can't it just go away and come back tomorrow?</p><p>But as he thought that, light rain started pouring down and started covering themselves in tiny droplets. Harry just stared at Draco in a loving kind of way, he couldn't help it at all. The raindrops looked like tiny diamonds on Draco's hair, it made him look stunningly attractive! Well, to Harry, Draco Malfoy is so attractive anyway.</p><p>Draco started packing everything up as the rain got a little heavier. Goodbye perfect date he planned just for Harry. He can give the wine to his father anyway. "Sorry about this, Harry," he says when dropping all the croissants, jam, Nutella, and English Breakfast Muffins into the picnic basket. He stood up and reached down for the wine but was interrupted with Harry's hand over his.</p><p>"Draco, don't apologize, this is perfect," says Harry kindly, squatting down to stop Draco from packing up and his hands moving down Draco's hand to link it with his own. His heart started hammering against his chest as he moved a little closer to Draco and silver shimmering eyes were staring into his own. "This was such a romantic date and I would do it over and over again with you."</p><p>"Harry..." Draco's hand knocked over the wine bottle, he was glad the lid was back on so nothing spilt. "I'm glad you enjoyed the date," he said with a wide smile, his own heart rapidly beating in his chest at how close Harry was moving towards him. he wanted to kiss him, right now, under the rain.</p><p>Harry instinctively moved closer but lost his balance and fell down on top of the blonde Slytherin. He blushed at the position they were in, his hand on Draco's stomach, his knees on either side of the blonde's waist and his other hand right next to the wine bottle. The wine bottle which pointed directly at Draco. "Draco, I really, really-"</p><p>Draco finished his sentence with a smile, "Like you. Me too, Harry Potter." The rain began to pour down a little harder, soaking both their shirts but neither man cared. "I have done for a very long time as I can remember," Draco added.</p><p>Harry's hand, which was next to the bottle, unconsciously moved up to Draco's face and he cupped his chin. His stomach filled with a very intense flutter of what he calls butterflies, but the flutter only increased only slightly as his face moved closer to Draco's. He's been wanting to kiss Draco for a very long time. "I think I've liked you since our third year, that very moment when I saw you on the train to Hogwarts. I think I fell in love with you then."</p><p>Harry just couldn't help this at all. He needed to kiss Draco Malfoy; it was hard not to. He leaned the rest of the way down, his heart feeling like he's been running miles per hour, and he kissed Draco slowly but lovingly and his heart decided to skip a beat as Draco began to kiss back. The smell of the blonde Slytherin was wonderful beyond imagination; citrus and vanilla filling up his senses like empty vitamins. He didn't want this beautiful moment to end and neither did Draco. Harry's other hand came up to Draco's thigh, which it just sat there doing nothing and Draco slowly smiled against Harry's lips. Draco just couldn't wait to spend a long time with Harry. It seems that his date was perfect. He wanted to thank the rain but was too busy kissing Harry back with these overwhelming feelings and a flutter within.</p><p>Harry pulled away from the kiss just slightly, his heart skipped a beat as silver eyes opened and stared up into his green eyes. He smiled down at the blonde and bit his lip. "That was incredible...," Was he supposed to say that? Now he began to blush a little.</p><p>Draco smiled back at him then began to chuckle. It was incredible! Why wouldn't it when you've just kissed the love of your life. "Wise men say," he sang softly, his breath ghosting against Harry's lips. "Only fools burst in."</p><p>"You know about Elvis Presley?" Harry asked him with furrowed brows, flabbergasted that a pure-blooded wizard from an old family would even know of the song. But then again, he knew about the High School musical song. Unless that song was new to him and he just read off the lyrics.</p><p>Draco nodded a little, he didn't care if Harry was still on top of him. It felt entirely natural. "Auntie Andromeda introduced me to a couple of 60s and 70s songs from Uncle Ted's muggle albums. They had a record player and still do. Mother and I like to listen to a number of slow songs and try to learn the piano chords to it."</p><p>And Harry parted his lips a little. He was surprised, when was the last time he's listened to songs from the 60s and 70s? Or even the 80s? Those are the best songs, really catchy and easy to sing to. "Maybe at some point of time you can show me these records. I'd love to learn how to play the piano, or just watch you work your magic."</p><p>"I'd like that too," Draco said and reached his hand up to wrap around Harry's neck. "But first..." He trailed his thumb over Harry's lip, mesmerized by how soft and warm his lips were.</p><p>Harry smiled and knew exactly what he wanted as he wanted the same thing. To kiss the person underneath him. so, then he leaned back down, feeling his heart rate pick up speed again and the flutter within intensifying as his lips touched Draco's again.</p><p>Lucius, up his study in the manor, smirked down at the two from his study window while drinking his Blackberry tea. It seems he's underestimated the Potter boy, or should he call him Harry now? He has a feeling that Harry's going to be with his Dragon for a very long time. He ponders if he should start arranging a marriage for them now. He actually can't wait to get to know Harry Potter, the boy who wants to live normally, not the boy who lived. Well, he wants to get to learn both of them because Harry Potter seems like a nice bloke and someone who would be perfect for his own son. Since his son came back from the park a couple of weeks ago, he's been smiling so much, and Lucius has been so curious to what he's been smiling about. So, as a curious father, he asked him and the first word that came out of his sons' mouth at the time was Harry Potter. It seems he ought to make a couple of birthing potions for these two. He just knows, when these two have kids, whenever that will be, that they will be the most beautiful little angels he's ever known.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>